


Last Paradise on Earth

by kissa13



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst!, Angst?, M/M, Romance, Vacation, i'll add tags later?, not just vacation but i'm really bad at tagging, one shots, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa13/pseuds/kissa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shots about Sunggyu and Woohyun falling in love or just being in love.</p><p>(Mostly inspired by my time in Indonesia hence the title, the vacation tag and lots of sea related stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Dead People

**Author's Note:**

> This one is an odd one out, it has almost nothing to do with vacation and it's weird but I hope you'll enjoy it.

The pub is a dingy old place and it smells like hundred year old dust mixed with alcohol. Nevertheless, Sunggyu walks up to the counter and orders a whisky. The bartender - a middle aged man with a messy gray beard - puts a glass in front of him forcefully and walks away looking for the whisky, a string of colorful curse words leaving his mouth with every step. Sunggyu has a terrible day behind him and he wants - no he needs to drink something strong or he won't be able to cope with all the shit anymore.

As he looks around he notices that however disgusting the place is, it's full. Well, maybe it's not so surprising, given that this is the only pub in this small, forgotten town. Yellow lights beam down on him, their heat stronger than summer sunlight and the clinking of glass and the shouting of men drowns out all the noises in his head. He sits at the counter, and he would just start wallowing in self pity when someone puts their hand on his shoulder. Sunggyu turns around and now he's facing a man approximately his age in a black leather jacket, hair ruffled and sticking in all directions, but with eyes so striking he can't help the soft gasp escaping his lips. Then the guy leans closer and for a second Sunggyu thinks he will kiss him but instead he whispers.

"I want to drown."

"What?" Maybe he misheard something.

"I had an awful month. I want to drown." The man repeats. "I want to walk into the sea and never stop. Go step by step until the waves crash over my head. Then I will drown and all of the sea will welcome me. I'll dress up in seaweed and wear a crown made of starfish. And when I come back to the shore I will be the most beautiful dead person this place has ever seen."

For a second or two Sunggyu only blinks then he remembers to close his mouth. _Okay, he's mental. What a pity._ "Yea whatever." He says lowly and turns back to his drink. But the stranger somehow squeezes himself between Sunggyu and the old man sitting next to him and just continues.

"And then on the shore I'll meet you."

Sunggyu immediately looks up to those incredibly deep eyes again and the man smiles somberly.

"We will walk along the sea hand in hand, watch the rise of the moon on the shore and later find all of the constellations in the summer sky. We will dance careless and free, we will sing as if we are the last singers on earth. We will collect shells and hearts and share stories about nothing and everything."

Despite everything, Sunggyu smiles at that. It doesn't sound so bad. The man must take it as encouragement because he takes Sunggyu's hand in his, and starts playing with his fingers.

"But then you'll remember I'm dead." He says slowly, with a frown on his face. "And the moment you remember I'll start longing. Longing for the sea again. So one day I'll go and as the sun rises I'll walk back to the sea step by step until the waves crash over my head."

He doesn't look at Sunggyu, just keeps fiddling with his fingers looking so sad and sorrowful that Sunggyu suddenly wants to hug him. _I don't even know his name._ He waits for the man to continue but the he is silent, his eyes downcast and slowly tears start streaming down on his face. Sunggyu can't stand it anymore. He grabs the hand in front of him, caressing softly with his thumb and whispers.

"After a while I'll feel empty. So empty that I'll go looking for the moon, stardust, white sand and slow music to fill me up. But everything will remind me of you. So I'll go to the place where we first met, and I'll walk into the sea and never stop. I'll go step by step until the blue is so overwhelming I can't keep my eyes open. Then I will drown and all of the sea will welcome me. I'll dress up in colorful scales and wear a crown made of corals. Then I will meet you again and we will come back to the shore and we will be the most beautiful dead people this place has ever seen."

Now the man's mouth is hanging open but his eyes are lit up and when Sunggyu looks at him, he breaks into a beautiful smile. They are still holding hands and Sunggyu asks tentatively.

"So... Was this a weird way to ask me out... or...?” he finishes uncertainly.

The man nods silently, smile a bit smaller and hesitating, but eyes shining bright like thousand stars.

"What's your name?" Sunggyu asks.

"Woohyun."

"Well Woohyun..." Sunggyu cocks his head. "What do beautiful dead people usually do in a situation like this?"

Woohyun smiles and answers without hesitation.

"They kiss."


	2. A Sky Full of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second one, enjoy^^ (i'm currently writing the third one and comments are really motivating) also, this wasn't proofread, so all mistakes are mine.

"Woohyun, I don't think we're going in the right direction."

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"I don't think this is the way home." Sunggyu repeats louder but to no avail. The wind is blowing in their ears and Woohyun is wearing a helmet as he's driving the scooter down the wrong road. His eyes aren't on the road however. He keeps looking around, once even tilting his head back so much, the helmet collides with Sunggyu's nose, almost knocking him off the motorbike. In that moment Sunggyu decides to the hell with romance, safety first and scoots back a little, hands grabbing the back of the bike instead of hugging Woohyun from behind.

"Woohyun! Stop!" He tries again, not expecting any results anymore. But now Woohyun is slowing down and in a few seconds he stops he bike completely on the side of the road.

"Did you finally hear what I said? I don't even know where we are, but not on the way home that's for sure." Sunggyu climbs off the scooter with a bit of difficulties, grumbling as he is stretching his arms and legs.

"Oh... I didn't hear you, we're simply out of gas." Woohyun smiles sheepishly, ducking his head as he's pointing at the motorcycle.

"We are what??! Woohyun! We are out of gas next to a town in the middle of fucking nowhere, standing on a completely wrong road! Tell me one reason why I shouldn't sell you for petrol!" Sunggyu positively seethes and Woohyun is backing slowly, positioning the scooter between them.

"But hyung! This road is anything but wrong! Look around!

"Look around??! Woohyun, it's midnight and there are no fucking city lights here at all! What am I supposed to see? The beautiful darkness? Or wait... Are you showing me your future after I sold you to the first truck that comes next on this fucking road?" Sunggyu's voice is rising slowly, his gestures becoming bigger, and eyes smaller.

"No! No no no." Woohyun shakes his head frantically. "Look up, hyung!" he says, pointing to the sky with one hand. "And please don't be angry." he adds in a small voice, hugging himself with his other arm.

Sunggyu turns his head towards the sky and he feels the anger leaving his body. "Oh."

Above them the crescent moon is shining brightly, and all around it stars are squinting and flickering with mischiveous light. From one horizon till the other the expanse of the sky is covered with constellations, characters of old fairytales and ancient myths coming to life. And among it all spreads the milky way, feeling as close as the road below Sunggyu's feet, inviting him to explore the whole universe.

Living in the city in his whole life, this is the first time he sees the real night sky, and it must be the first time for Woohyun too. He tears his gaze away from the stars and looks at Woohyun who is still standing behind the motorbike, wearing an uncertain expression, biting his lower lip, and his eyes wide, the moon reflecting in them. Sunggyu sighs, berating himself in his head for being stupid.

"Come here!" He says softly, with a smile and Woohyun smiles back at him as he comes closer. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Sunggyu whispers and takes Woohyun in his arms, hugging him close. "I'm sorry." He repeats, placing a soft kiss on Woohyun's temple.

"It's okay, hyung. I'm sorry for not paying attention, but this..."

"... is wonderful. Breathtaking." Sunggyu finishes the sentence. "I've never seen so many stars, thank you!"

"Me neither." Woohyun breathes. He looks up at Sunggyu, with a small smile on his face and kisses him gently on the lips.

Soon they are sitting next to the scooter, on the side of the road, Woohyun's head on Sunggyu's shoulder, worries of home and gasoline long forgotten. They talk about the stars, their childhood, families and all that jazz. Sunggyu's hands are playing with Woohyun's silky dark locks, and Woohyun plants a kiss on Sunggyu's neck every now and then.

After a while Woohyun fishes something out of his pockets, holding it up, then handing it over to Sunggyu.

"What's this?" he asks, turning the object between his fingers.

"That's my whole world. And I'm giving it to you." Woohyun whispers, caressing Sunggyu's hand softly.

"That's a glass bead. I saw one of the kids giving it to you earlier today." Sunggyu says frowning confused.

"No, look at it! My whole world is in your hands." Woohyun lifts up the glass bead and then Sunggyu sees. The tiny glass ball is reflecting the stars above them perfectly, and as Woohyun keeps turning it, the moon and the mountains behind them show up then disappear to give their place to the forest and the sea in the distance.

"You're so cheesy." Sunggyu says, but he takes the glass bead back from Woohyun, examining it closely.

"You're so cheesy." Sunggyu repeats, and Woohyun shrugs somehow rejectedly. "But I think I love you." Sunggyu finishes with a smile on his face, and when Woohyun looks at him, his eyes hold Sunggyu's whole world.


	3. His Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has nothing to do with vacation again, maybe i should change the description... anyways, if anyone's reading this i'm sorry for the lack of updates, i had some real life sh*t going on (a motorcycle accident first then school in general and a competition lately).  
> it's not proofread, all mistakes are mine.

sixteen years old nam woohyun opens his eyes facing the wall. he yawns stretching and tries to chase away the remnants of a good night's sleep from his mind. when he turns to his other side to leave the comfort of his bed and start his day he meets a pair of onyx eyes, staring at him from the bedside. sixteen years old nam woohyun then throws away all his dignity and screams pulling up the cover to his chin.

it's a little girl, maybe eight years old with huge sparkling eyes, thick black hair and a tiny mole under her left eye. she's wearing a white robe, small pink flowers in her hair, and there is a small crescent moon shaped burn on her right forearm. woohyun stops screaming soon after he realizes she means no harm to him and lowers the blanket carefully.

"who are you?" he asks, cocking his head to the side. his voice is still rough from sleep (and screaming) and his oversized green t-shirt he uses for sleep is all tangled and wrinkled over his body. the little girl sizes him up, all the long limbs, the chubby face with oily skin, the bed hair, the general teenage awkwardness surrounding him and then she smiles fondly.

"i'm your love." she says and woohyun's eyes almost jump out of his skull. "no no no, don't get me wrong," the girl continues, raising both of her hands, trying to stop whatever woohyun was ready to do. "it seems you had so much love inside you that your body couldn't contain it and it's simply overflown... and that's me. it happens sometimes to people with too many feelings, it's okay..."

woohyun thinks this is exactly the opposite of okay. now what is he supposed to do with a little girl? how is he supposed to introduce her to his family? hey mom, this is my overflown love, let's name her sarang. what's for dinner? yeah right... sounds convincing. 

in the end he doesn't tell anybody. he always wanted a dog anyways and well, this is a lot better. she is kind of cute, potty trained and most importantly unlike most dogs she can hold a conversation just fine.

***

twenty one years old nam woohyun is standing under a blooming cherry blossom tree, bathing in the red sunlight. he's no longer a teenager with oversized hands and feet, bad skin and fleeting emotions. he is a man in love now and he is going to confess today. he is looking around in awe, the sunbeams are cutting through among the three branches like sharp spears, painting the air around him golden. he is waiting patiently and soon he spots a girl in a white dress, her hair up in a messy bun, a tiny mole under her left eye. when she gets closer he can't help the smile spreading over his face.

"you're here." he whispers, and takes her hand, leading her to a walk under the cherry blossoms.

"you know i'm always here." she replies and there is something akin to deep sorrow in her eyes.

"sarang..." she smiles softly. the nickname has stuck with her. woohyun inhales deeply and sarang braces herself for what's about to come. "i know it sounds mad... but i think i'm in love with you." there. it's out now. woohyun is looking everywhere but her.

sarang cocks an eyebrow. "you think?"

woohyun stops at his track, reaches out to hold both of her hands. he traces the moon shaped scar on her arm and looks her in the eye. "no, i know. i love you." she smiles but there is no joy in that smile. she feels thousands of untamed waves of sadness rippling through her. somehow she always suspected this day would come. it always did before, always with people like him.

"nam woohyun, you fell in love with love itself. you're not really wise, are you?" she asks, the sad smile still lingering on her face. "you know i will hurt you right? you know i'll rip you apart and then put you together again countless times until you won't even recognize yourself. you know i won't love you back, i can't. and you can't love an idea forever either."

woohyun thinks maybe he should say something grand to make this moment forever imprinted in his mind but he doesn't. he just leans down to capture her lips in a fierce kiss and feels the first stab of pain in his heart.

***

twenty six years old nam woohyun stares at the fragile old woman lying in his bed. it hurts to look at her, but honestly what doesn't hurt these days? she sighs and lifts a frail old hand to caress his arm.

"i hate to say this" she whispers "but i warned you." woohyun turns to her sharply and she breaks into a coughing fit. "no need to resent me this much though." she smiles and the tiny mole under her left eye disappears among all the wrinkles.

woohyun is quiet. his heart is in a million pieces, a ghost of lingering feelings keeping him together. sarang is coughing again and woohyun turns his head away. he doesn't need her. he doesn't need love, not in this amount when all it, no all she did was to bring him pain.

"woohyun please promise me that you'll forgive me one day." she pleads but he doesn't listen. he stands up, walks out of the room without throwing one glance behind.

the next day he only finds some pink flower petals and a torn white weil on the bed.

 

 

***

 

 

woohyun is getting wet. he doesn't really mind it, the downpour is matching his mood perfectly. his day's been terrible so far and it's the third car that's speeding past him, covering him with a thick blanket of dirty water and nihilism. 

what happens next is kind of unexpected though.

the car stops abruptly, the driver gets out and runs up to him. it's a man around his age, kind of attractive in an ordinary way with his eyes too small and nose too big, wearing a t-shirt big enough for him, woohyun and half of the chinese army to fit in comfortably.

"oh my god i'm so sorry i wasn't paying attention... you're all wet, it's my fault i'm sorry..." he's getting all worked up (and drenched himself) and honestly, woohyun finds it amusing. he hasn't felt the need to laugh since forever and the guy is still apologizing (and trying to make it up to him by buying him coffee) so hard he doesn't even notice the rain slowly making his white t-shirt transparent. he raises his arm to get his bangs out of his eyes when woohyun sees it: a small crescent moon shaped burn on his forearm.

suddenly that invitation for coffee doesn't sound so bad.

(after all, he was always full of love to give)


	4. Two (failed) Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no connection between these two at all, I just didn't want to post either of them alone. So few words might get lonely...  
> Again, not proofread, all mistakes are mine.

 

A hummingbird flaps its wings 200 times a second.

Sunggyu knows this because as a trainee the only thing that could calm him down and keep him from crying after a terribly long day of practice and yelling is National Geographic. At nights when he couldn't sleep he would wrap himself in a blanket sitting on the couch and watching a documentary about forgotten waterfalls and beautiful butterflies or lands frozen in time with animals he's never even heard of. He would listen to the ancient rituals of African tribes and let himself be lulled to sleep by a whale's lovesong. He could have never imagined anything more soothing than this.

A hummingbird flaps its wings 200 times a second.

Sunggyu knows this because now there is a hummingbird in the place of his heart flapping its wings furiously and trying to break free as Woohyun is kissing him. Woohyun's breath on his lips is invoking the great tropical typhoons, the expanse of his skin is like the lonely tundra covered with unsoiled white snow and Sunggyu's fingers caressing his back are thousand wild horses leaving hoofprints behind. In Woohyun's eyes there is the depth of every ocean with the reflection of the universe and Sunggyu feels that drowning in them might be the sweetest death ever possible. A giant wave of calmness and certainity washes over him and for the first time in his life he feels centered and safe knowing that after the raging storm of a ruthless day he'll always have a pair of arms he can find shelter in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

_To: Kim Sunggyu_

_Somewhere above the sky_

_December 12th, 2016_

 

 

Knock-knock! Knock-knock!

Christmas is near, it's all I can feel in my bones. It's the 12th of December now, 12 days till Christmas eve and 188 days since the last time I saw you.

Sometimes when lazy snowflakes dance in the wind I imagine myself going to the woods, wandering till I find a white clearing. I'd stop then and tie one hundred red balloons to each of my arms and they would lift me up high, high above the highest clouds to the top of the sky. There I'd meet you, give you a high five and all the balloons would burst at the same time. I'd be scared for a second but then among the red shreds and the sound of two hundred cannons, you'd catch me and hold me in your arms. We would sit at the edge of the Milky Way, our feet dangling high above the universe and it would be so beautiful and so sorrowful it would make me cry. My tears would fall and it would be raining down to the Earth, a hot shower in the middle of the winter. But then you would wipe away all my tears and you'd kiss me like there's no tomorrow (because there isn't) and the rain would turn into a soothing snowfall.

This is what I imagine, this is what I'm waiting for and with every red balloon I'm one step closer to reaching you. I only need twelve more, but till then I'm looking for you down here in every crack and every empty space, behind walls and closed doors, abandoned houses and the left side of the bed.

I miss you.

With all my love,

Woohyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, the hummingbird one was the very first "fanfic" I've ever written in English. (There was no wifi at the airport and I was too agitated to read or sleep, just needed something to calm me down. But I guess no one cares about this xd okay I'm out)
> 
> (*sneaks back* i'm dying for constructive criticism, please tell me what you liked or what you didn't like and why so i can improve! Today [13 dec] is my birthday, so please? Thank youu~)


	5. Through A Glass Darkly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing for bloom in gyu but oh well  
> The title comes from a Bible verse  
> not proofread, i'm a beta-less person :(
> 
> !!WARNINGS!! (and spoilers)
> 
> Death, cursing, mild violence maybe, mental instability, an unhealthy family in general, and no romance because Woohyun is like 10

There was a lonely island in the middle of the sea. It was tiny and green, a speck of emerald in a sapphire ocean. Legend said that once a secret kingdom thrived there, richer than all the neighboring empires combined. But after a while they grew greedier and greedier day by day, always wanting more and never satisfied. Their greed reached so high, it angered the spirits, so one of them decided to end the kingdom once and for all. He cast a wave so huge, when it crashed down on the island, it couldn't bear it, and fell into pieces. All the kingdom was washed away, not a single soul managing to escape. The buildings, the roads, the gold and the jewels still lie on the island untouched for hundreds of years, but the remnants of the giant wave guard the lost kingdom. Pieces of the old island have turned into sharp rocks and between them furious waves chase the wind, wild like untamed horses on the prairie, making it impossible for boats to ever get close.

Many people tried nevertheless and most of them failed. Only one man did ever come back, on a stormy evening, three weeks after his funeral was held. When his wife heard the news, she ran straight to the port, wearing her evening gown, tears running down her cheeks just to find the shell of a man she once loved. He seemed to have gone mad, eyes darting frantically all over the place, fingers twitching without stopping, and endlessly repeating "He will get me, the spirit will get me." Rumour has it he drowned himself in the ocean a month later.

But this was also many years ago. For the longest time the island has been sleeping peacefully, wrapped in a shining blue blanket of waves, untouched and ever so alluring.

And Woohyun could see it perfectly through the window of his room. He would dream about going there every night he lay in his bed, looking out the open window, while the chilly wind outside howled the story of a madman and a boy with everlasting fire in his heart.

 

***

 

On a wednesday night he heard the sound of plates breaking on the ground followed by his mother's scream. He tiptoed to the door of the living room and peered in hesitantly. His brother, Boohyun was standing in the middle of the room, looking scared while his mother was throwing a tantrum. It happened occassionally, Woohyun shuddered, but it didn't make it any less frightening. From time to time, his parents would throw things to each other while screaming and shouting. Boohyun would try to reason with them, but to no avail. Woohyun didn't know or understand why this was happening. He didn't dare ask his parents and Boohyun would just shove him away everytime. All Woohyun knew was that the plates don't belong to the ground in pieces. No, the plates belong to the third cupboard on the kitchen wall, above the fairy dust but below the steam monster. He also knew that all those pieces on the ground belong together, and if he wants those plates to be complete, he needs glue. Glue solves (almost) everything. (When he tried glueing his parents together, well that didn't work out very well.) So he turned around and went back to his room for glue. That's when he saw the light.

It was a warm, orange light, on the western side of the tiny island and it looked so mesmerizing that Woohyun dropped the glue and just stared at it in awe. It was no doubt fire, the kind of fire that spirits and fairies danced around, holding hands and chanting in an ancient tongue, unknown for humans. Woohyun inched closer to the window, put both of his hand on it and just kept staring, while his breath left white clouds on the glass. The fire was growing bigger with each passing second, the colors kept changing from blood red to melted gold and sunny yellow with white sparks jumping to the night, as if they wanted to join the stars. Woohyun was so engrossed in watching the light, he didn't notice when the window sprung open. The next thing he knew, he was standing on the windowsill, with the wind getting caught in his hair and whispering in his ear "Why don't you check it out?". If Woohyun had been a bit more aware of his sorroundings, he might have been surprised that the wind and his brother, Boohyun had really similar voices, but all of his attention was on the inviting light in the distance. If he squinted hard enough, he could see a figure next to the fire, waving excitedly for him. So he jumped from the windowsill to the ground and ran towards the sea, worries and broken plates on the ground long forgotten.

When he got to the seashore, he was extremely cold, as he had forgotten to bring a jacket and the wind kept dancing around him excitedly. His enthusiasm wasn't enough to keep him warm, so he started jumping and dancing while looking for a boat. Soon, he found a small blue boat, and got in just to realize, he didn't know how to sail.

"I'll help, don't worry" laughed the wind and pushed the boat to the open sea.

Woohyun kept thinking about all the people who died on this sea and all of those who disappeared on the island. He shuddered and crossed his arms to stop the shivering. Suddenly it hit him, this might not be the best idea he had in a while.

"Don't be afraid" the wind blowed as it kept pushing the boat forward "All those people were greedy and wanted to get to the island just to find some hidden treasure. You're different, very different. I have never seen a heart so pure as yours. Besides, the people who died didn't have me. With the wind on your side, you'll get there in one piece. I'll protect you."

Woohyun just nodded, with a growing pit of fear forming in his stomach. He didn't like the way the wind sounded, its laugher was loud and obnoxious, and as the boat was gaining speed, that maniac laughter drowned out every other sound in the night including Woohyun's own voice crying for help. He gritted his teeth together and wished the boat somehow had grown wings, left the wind and just flew straight to that warm, inviting fire. _Maybe if I will it hard enough_ he thought and closed his eyes.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on his back in soft sand on the seashore. There was no wind and everything around him seemed golden. He was right next to the fire.

Woohyun sat up and he was faced with a boy around his age who had a shy smile, golden eyes and two furry ears. He was sitting a few feet away, but as Woohyun looked at him, he started scooting closer cautiously.

"Who are you?" Woohyun asked and his voice was just a little bit trembling.

The boy smiled widely and his eyes turned into little crescent shaped moons. 

"I'm Sunggyu and I wanted to be your friend since forever, please don't be afraid of me. You see, it's really lonely here, and from my hut which is over there" he gestured towards the shoreline "I can see your house perfectly. I always wondered why you never left your house and I thought maybe you were a bit like me. Lonely I mean." Sunggyu's voice turned into a soft whisper and as he looked at Woohyun earnestly, with his golden eyes pleading, Woohyun couldn't look away.

"How... are you here?" he asked hesitantly "I thought this island was abandoned, I heard legends and myths and fairytales about spirits and deadly cliffs and rocks yet you're here. And... and I'm here... I don't understand." 

Sunggyu looked a bit sheepish and a bright red blush spread over his cheeks.

"Well, about the spirit, that's me" Woohyun gasped at that, and Sunggyu reached out to take his hands in his and just calm him down. "But I have never hurt anyone. My father destroyed this island and after he got bored with scaring the people in your village he put me here to guard this place. I won't hurt you, I promise" he tightened his hold on Woohyun's hands.

"As for you" Sunggyu continued "I saw your boat battle with the wind, I think it was trying to kill you, smash you to the cliffs. I asked the sea to spare your life and take you here so now I owe her one, but you're here and the wind can't come near to the island, I made sure of that."

"I never liked the wind, he reminded me of my brother. Thank you!" Woohyun whispered "I think I trust you but I'm not sure why... I think maybe I'm just as lonely as you. I never had friends, only my family and this is the first time in forever that I left the house. I think I want to be your friend Sunggyu but I don't know how to do that" he said with a desperate edge in his voice. "I don't know how to do that."

Sunggyu just smiled. "Maybe we should sleep now. You look exhausted and I bet you feel like that too. And in the morning if you still want to be my friend, you can start with telling your name."

Woohyun lay down in the sand, with his back to the fire and facing Sunggyu. 

"I don't need the morning for that" he mumbled and closed his eyes "It's Woohyun. My name's Woohyun."

Sunggyu's smile was brighter than the moon as he too closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 

***

 

("Hyun! What did you do? What the fuck did you... NO!"

Screams. Glass breaking. The world is blurred like his reflection in the mirror the other day as his mother is shaking him franticly.

"What is going on here?" his father's voice "Jagi, why are you... What the... No. NO! What happened? Did you do this?" A slap. "Answer goddammit!"

Screams. Sobbing. His mother's tears are soaking everything.

"I just wanted to help!" he cries "I just wanted to help all of us!" he throws his arms up in the air. Why don't they understand? This wasn't a life worth living. For none of them.

But his mother can't hear him as she's kneeling by their garden pond, cradling her son's lifeless body to her chest and wailing like a burden hasn't just been lifted. She's holding that tiny blue and wet body close like there's something precious about it. But it's nothing. It doesn't have a soul, it belongs in the garden pond, where it can float and rot while they are living happily in the house. Or possibly away from the house. He really doesn't care now. He just wants to live finally.

He's being yanked upwards by his collar, his father is shaking yet he's holding him firmly.

"Boohyun!" his voice is full of emotions "What did you do?"

"I led him to the fucking pond. He wouldn't shut up about it, why don't you understand? It was killing me! Hearing the same stuff over and over again, how it's an enchanted island and spirits and everything! This fucking pond doesn't even have an island!"

Another slap. They just don't get it!

"Dad! He was ten years old already yet he couldn't shut up about this! He still wet the bed! You spent all of your money on his medication! We couldn't even hold a normal christmas for years now! You and mom have been arguing non-stop over money since forever. Don't you see it's better now?" his eyes are brimming with tears, and his father releases him from his hold to take his wife and the body to his arms.

Why are they not happy? Without Woohyun they can live now normally!

His mother can finally sleep at nights, the creaks of constant worry would disappear from her face and all the china would remain in the kitchen cabinet. She could buy new clothes, she wouldn't need to mend her old ones all the time. And his father! He could stop overworking himself and spend a weekend with his family! Now that Woohyun's gone they can afford to buy things for themselves and not always for him and him and just him!

And yet his parents are not doing anything just holding that sick, dead thing close as if it would bring him back. It won't. Thank God!

Why are they not seeing it? Everything is perfect now.

Isn't it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably rewrite this one day, maybe tomorrow because this is bad. But here's a challenge for you: tell me how in the comments! (I'd actually sell my soul for comments and constuctive criticism)
> 
> (I needed to write this so they both can stay alive in my bloom in gyu fic)
> 
> You can follow me on twitter, i'm actually a (mostly) sane person and always up for discussing fics and woohyun's hair @annni08


End file.
